It Lies in You
by dustori
Summary: After becoming the red ranger, Sky think about his role as a hero but Z comes along to tell him what really makes a hero. My first songfics.


**AN: I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you will too.**

**

* * *

**

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are

Sky sat in an empty-dark room, seating on the floor near a window that opened a moon and a couple of scattered stars in the night sky. A picture he held tight in his hand, revealing an image of a man in a red uniform and his son who stood next to him. Both were smiling, happy to be at each others side.

"What I wouldn't give to be…"

Suddenly the doors slid open and in walked Z in her yellow pajamas. She stepped back a little, startled that someone was in her so-called secret place, a room, hidden near the top of the SPD headquarter. Taking a closer step she noticed something red.

"Sky, is that you." She asked.

**There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

"Yeah," he answered.

"What are you doing in the dark," she sat next to him, tucking her legs Indian style.

There was a pause between them. Eyeing his father's picture much tighter then before, he thought of his reason for being in the dark room. He knew why he came here, to think, to make sense of things, but mostly to be alone and wonder.

"Just thinking," he answered.

"About what?"

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

"My father," he answered. Z looked at the picture in his hand and leaned back against the wall and sighed. She knew that with him, becoming a red ranger would one day affect him, personally, maybe emotionally.

"He was a great man," she told him.

"He was more than great, he was a hero."

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

He stopped to look at his picture, his blue eyes glistened…only a little.

"I thought becoming a red ranger would make a difference, but I feel like I let him down somehow," he continued.

"Why you say that," she asked sliding a little closer to him.

"He was a great red ranger…"

"So will you."

**It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold**

"No, I won't."

Z almost laughed, she known Sky for almost a year now and he started out rough on her, getting-to-know-a-criminal-before-judging-them, book to know that Sky must not be thinking straight to have those words come out his mouth.

"What are you talking about," she half asked, half argued.

"I mean…I don't know," he sighed.

**You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**

"You want to know what I think," she inquired

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

"What," his eyes left the picture to look at her.

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

"You are afraid."

"What," he cynically blurted out.

"Yeah, you finally became something you wanted for, however long, and now you're just afraid that you're not good enough."

She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it sounded, but she wanted it to be clear for him. "All your life, you had to live up to his good name and now you have to prove to them, to everyone that you are just as good," she continued.

Sky just shook his head, not wanting to believe everything that she was saying, even if her words were true.

**Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah**

"Well, I'm telling you this, Sky. You are great. You have the most determined admiration and the bravest of hearts than any one I've seen. You had that as a Blue ranger and you will most surely have it as a Red ranger."

**Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way**

"You just have to find it again. In a new color," she pointed at his red SPD t-shirt. "In a new hope," she placed her hand over the picture of his father. "And here, you will have to find in here, Sky," she placed her hand over his heart.

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

"It really doesn't matter, if your dad saved lives, got rewards, or is known as the greatest ranger ever lived. All that matters is that you are a hero and it lies right here," she pressed her hand harder on his chest where his heart lies. "It lies right here, in you."

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

Sky placed his hand over hers and he just looked at her for a moment. Unconsciously, he leaned in towards her, feeling all kinds of emotions, sadness, hope, strength…passion. They all mixed together, confusing him, but one by one, they all ended into his heart which both covered with their hands. He was inches away from her, when suddenly, she pulled away.

There was a faint smile tugging at her lips, but it soon disappeared when she got up and dust herself off.

"It's late, we should go to bed."

She walked to the door, it slid open, and she hesitated for a moment. Sky looked up, as he was still seating on the floor, watching her stand there.

She turned around to face him, "Heroes aren't hard to find, Sky, they just choose to hind behind shadows of others. You have come out and you have shined with such a small glow that soon everyone will see." She smiled at him, "It just takes time to brighten it, but someday, you will be seen and everyone will see you, even your father, even if he isn't here," after saying that she walked out the door, leaving it to close behind her.

**That a hero lies in you**

Sky gradually smiled and looked at his father's picture again.

"Thank you, Z."

**That a hero lies in…  
You

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Do you like what happens in story? The song lyrics of Mariah Carey's "_Hero._"**

Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
